Sasuke's Crazy Days With Akatsuki
by naruwinx
Summary: the sequel to 'My Crazy Days In Akatsuki' the akatsuki have blown the hideout to bits and ask to live with Sasuke for a few weeks, will they drive him insane like itachi? probably! enjoy!
1. Do You Really Think I'll Let you Do That

Ch 1

Do You Really Think I'll Let you Do That?

**From Naru-San:** Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel!!! I hope this one goes off with a bang. I hope you like!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is Itachi home, yeah?" the blonde asked seeming quite serious.

"He's Dead." the Uchiha responded irritated. didn't these people know? Itachi had been dead for almost 3 months, and Sasuke was the only Uchiha left. "What do you guys even want anyway?"

"Um like I said before un, I um blew up Akatsuki HQ. We uh need a place to chill at while Pein-samma finds us a new hideout."

"So…" replied the Uchiha still clueless of their true intent.

"Um…un, since you're Itachi-san's little bro can we stay in one of the houses in your district hmm?"

"Hell No! And what's with you, why the hell are you talking like that? It's soo annoying!" Sasuke almost screamed at the Iwa nin.

"What the Fuck's your Problem?" asked the silver haired immortal as the blonde began to cry.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? YOU GUYS COME HERE ASKING FOR A DEAD MAN, AND THEN RIGHT AFTER YOU FIND OUT HE'S DEAD YOU WANNA MOVE ONTO MY PROPERTY?!"

"Yeah, pretty much." The guy with money responded, remaining unfazed as the other Akatsukis backed away.

"How long?" Sasuke growled.

"I'd say just a few weeks." the pierced punk wannabe responded.

Sasuke sighed…this may not be a bad thing, he might just be able to learn more about the mission Itachi had been sent on that had condemned him to death.

" I suppose, but…you have to stay the hell away from me."

"Deal." the redheaded puppet responded in a businesslike manner. Sasuke had no idea what he was getting himself into.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**From Naru-San: **Well, I hope this is a good beginning, tell me what ya think ^^!


	2. Why Me?

Ch2

Why me?

**From Naru-San:** wow, first chapter is finally out, and here's the second, hope you like ^^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had moved into the house down the street half an hour ago, and already he'd had several of them ask him where the bathroom was. You'd think that the little masked guy would've told the rest of them where it was…but no…out of the 9 of them, 6 had asked where the bathroom was.

Knock, Knock, Knock…"Umm…Tobi forgot where you said the potty was…can you help Tobi, Sasuke-Senpai?"

Sasuke just slammed the door with a scowl. "retard" he muttered heading into the kitchen. Then, Sasuke ran back to the door and flung it open…"Hey, didn't you go to the bathroom like half an hour ago? Why the hell do you need it now?"

"Tobi doesn't, Hidan just asked Tobi to ask you again." Sasuke could see the silver haired immortal and a few others laughing around the corner as Tobi walked away giggling like an idiot.

Again Sasuke headed towards the kitchen. As he opened the door to the fridge, he heard an 'ooof' and the woman fell out onto his foot, holding his food, seeing him she ran like hell out the door. "Damn, why can't they just stay in their house and starve…?" he looked in the fridge for his 6 pack of Dr. Pepper, and practically screamed when he found the Akatsuki had stolen that too.

Sasuke headed to his room, ready to just fall into his bed and ignore his new neighbors when, out of nowhere, he heard a large explosion, and saw out his window a large TV and Kakuzu flying straight up into the Sky. There was a very loud crash as they both hit the ground, and the ninja ran inside cursing. Sasuke sighed, put in earplugs, and attempted to sleep.

Sleep didn't last long…soon the Uchiha was already shooing out several of them who were watching his TV. "If you want to watch the damn TV, try not BLOWING IT UP!!!" he yelled chasing the fish, plant, and redhead out of his living room. he could hear them yelling at the blonde pyro quite clearly.

"Damn it Deidara why'd you have to blow it up?" Kisame asked as he grabbed the collar of the blonde's pajamas. the other two just glared as he pushed him up against the wall ready to punch.

"I just…wanted…to watch the…painting channel un, but…Kakuzu wouldn't let me, yeah." he managed to choke out.

"Try to control your temper Deidara,"

"**Yeah, or we'll eat you slowly and painfully.**"

after a while, the 4 went inside, the Iwa nin surprisingly unharmed, and the sleep that had eluded Sasuke finally came.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**From Naru-San:** sorry for the wait, it takes awhile for me to get going on a story, and with this one, just like the last one a lot of thought goes into it…I will have another chapter up, but it may be a while. Thanks! ^^


	3. Oh Shit!

Ch 3

Oh Shit!

**From Naru-San:** Hey I'm back after a very long break. I was gone camping and I just couldn't think with Winx and my little brothers bugging me all the time. I hate family trips, oh well though. Here's the next chapter. For important news about Winx's story read the bottom note. If you haven't read it, it's a pretty good ShinoXOc fluff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ugh…" Sasuke moaned as he sat up it was noon. "Crap, I was supposed to meet the Hokage an hour ago. Why didn't my alarm go off?" he glanced over to where it normally sat on his nightstand, only to see it was destroyed, blown to bits to be more accurate. "Damn."

**With the Akatsuki**

**"**Did he look mad to you guys last night un?"

"What the fuck do you think, Deidara?"

"He's certainly no Itachi, that guy could party!" Konan seemed to be the only one in a good mood, since moving in.

**Hokage's office**

The tall blonde woman sitting at the desk sighed and looked towards her assistant. "he's an hour late. Shizune!"

"Yes, milady?"

"Send Kotetsu to see what's with the hold up."

Just then the door burst open and Tsunade watched as Sasuke fell to the floor attempting to pry a masked man from his ankles.

"But, Tobi just wants a kitty, pweasssseee?"

"**FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT YOUR KEEPER, BUY YOUR OWN DAMN CAT!"**

" But Senpai said no."

"I don't care, at least that idiot blonde knows what he's talking about.

"Blonde? Ahem?"

"Shit." Sasuke stared up at the village leader, and if looks could kill this story would be over, but it's only the third chapter coming to an end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFrom Naru-san:** sorry it's a little short, but oh well. Time for important business. My sister Winx is writing a story called '_Sweet Buggy Love' _ it's the sequel to her story Falling Rose, and I really like it. it's almost half over, but she's become discouraged due to lack of reviews. she's thinking of pulling it. if some of you could please read it, then if you like it tell her. I so want to find out how it ends!

Hint: it may be best to read the first one though or you'll be lost. It's kinda short and won't take much time! 3 Naru-San


	4. Tsunade’s Wrath, And Akatsuki Intervenes

**Ch4**

**Tsunade's Wrath, And Akatsuki Intervenes**

**From Naru-San: **Well my sis Winx pulled her story 'Sweet Buggy Love' due to lack of reviews, if anyone is upset take it out with her, if no one cares, then onto teh uber randomness!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke looked up at the furious Tsunade, as he tried to sort out a decent defense in his head.

"Blonde? Idiot? A little judge-mental today aren't we Sasuke. Considering you're still on probation for abandoning the village, I would watch my mouth if I were you."

"lady Hokage, please allow me to explain."

"This'd better be good." Shizune muttered picking Tonton up off the floor.

"Well…um… I'm actually not really sure how to explain my situation, but trust me you'd be feeling a little irritated too, Ma'am."

Tsunade gave him that look that was normally reserved for yelling at Naruto, but before she was able to even get a syllable out, a loud explosion was heard right outside her window, followed by a chorus of laughs and shouts.

All three shinobi rushed to the window and looked down towards the ground, only to see Deidara, Sasori, Hidan,, and Kakuzu playing keep away with Kakashi's book, Sai's paintbrushes, and Chouji's potato chips.

"Give it! I've gotta know how the story ends!"

"Hey I am not done using those brushes!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Ha ha un, ooh! Are these BBQ? Yep, yummy hmm."

"Fucking sweet man, this is the last in the 'Make-out' series, I haven't read this one yet."

"hmm, fine quality tips. I could make a fortune with these on EBay."

"Toss the chips here Deidara,"

Chouji watched in horror as his chips were cut to pieces by Sasori's tail. The Akamichi practically cried, as the 4 missing nins laughed.

Tsunade was behind them in seconds, and Sasuke forgotten. She tapped the Waterfall nin on the shoulder, and he turned to look. By the time he realized that the woman who tapped him was the Hokage, the other three had scattered, leaving nothing but the ruined chip bag, Kakuzu, and a pissed off Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**From Naru-san: just like with the last story, I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this, but I'm sure it'll be good when I come up with it. Sorry this is kida a short chapter, but I'm in the car heading home from family vacation, and can't type to much. Btw, I was checking 'My Crazy Days' and it has over 9,000 hits, I almost literally fainted when I saw that, thx! When it hits 10,000 I'll post a special pic on my deviantart page. There'll be a link on my profile when I do, and an authors note.**


	5. Uh oh, Halloween with Akatsuki

Ch5

…Uh Oh…Halloween with Akatsuki!

**From Naru-San:** it seemed like a lot of people enjoyed the crazy holidays with Akatsuki in my last fic, so I think it's time we have one!

****

Almost a month had passed now, since the incident with Tsunade, and Sasuke was on edge. Not just because his crazy neighbors were attempting to kill each other with paper bombs again, but also because in just a matter of days, the academy students would be Trick-or-treating at his house, and with the Akatsuki psychopaths so close by, their lives would be in danger.

Of course Tsunade now knew that the Akatsuki were hiding in the village, she just didn't know where. She had her suspicions, like Naruto and his friends, but considering how Akatsuki were after the Biju, that idea got flushed down the toilet (courtesy of an angry Naruto.)

**With poor, poor Sasuke…**

"Please, un?"

"No."

"Come on man!" the money guy objected.

"You are not having a Halloween party here! There are going to be little kids trick-or-treating here."

"What's the big f-ing deal?"

"I'm quite positive that if I allow you to be running around the district, you'll mentally scar them for life."

"You know," the woman commented," that was kinda the point."

"The answer is no."

"Aww, come on, me and Kakuzu scared those fs at Woodstock, why can't we scare kids?"

"No means no!" the Uchiha practically screamed at the poor immortal, then closed the door in their disappointed faces.

"Oh well…" muttered Zetsu's white half.

"**Let's do it anyway!" **smiles Zetsu's black half.

"OK!" the others all agreed in unison.

**Halloween Night…**

**All the children of Konoha were dressed in costumes ranging from Dracula to Orochimaru…*cough cough scary cough***

The Akatsuki lie in wait, Zetsu in disguise as a bush, Hidan in the shadows in his grim reaper form, and the others in random Halloween getup.

"Itachi-kun would have loved this!" Konan squealed with delight, knocking off her witch hat in the process.

"You think so, huh?" Kisame replied, "sure do miss him though. That Sasuke guy is nothing like his bro."

"Would you guys stop f-ing around, kids are coming!"

"He's right shhhh!" Kakuzu whispered.

They all crouched down behind Zetsu, ready to pounce on poor unsuspecting academy kids. Sasori peered out around the "bush" and saw a short pink haired girl dressed in a doctor's coat.

"Found my target" he murmured to his partner Deidara, as he slowly crept a chakra chord towards the girl's feet.

"Trip her!" Hidan called as loud as he could without exposing them.

Sasori smiled coyly wrapping his unnoticeable threads around her ankles. All in one instant her smile disappeared, a scream was heard, and her candy wound up in Hidan's hands.

The night continued on in this fashion for quite some time, until… several members disappeared…

"Hey! Where the F did Kakuzu go?"

"**He was here a minute ago…**"Zetsu stated quietly, and then a scream was heard.

"Man this is fun, un! Right Danna... Danna?" Deidara looked around for the Suna Nin but the redheaded puppet was nowhere to be found. "Where did Sasori-no-Danna go?"

"Hey! Kisame's missing!" Konan noted.

"This is weird, hmm! Why would Danna leave when it's just getting good, yeah?"

**With the kidnapped Akatsuki…**

"I warned you guys…." A dark voice called out from behind the tied up ninjas, "Now you're going to have to pay! Just wait until I get the others!" they then heard receding footsteps and an evil cackle in the distance. This night was going to be the best Halloween Sasuke had ever had.

"Hey Kakuzu, we should try to escape, ne?"

"know what I just realized?" Kisame asked cracking up as he said it.

"what Sushi-butt?"

"our first initials are K.K.S. That could mean 'Kick Sasuke's…' never mind I forgot what Kakuzu's K meant."

"You are so stupid…" Kakuzu muttered as Sasori delivers a hard smack to the back of the sharks head.

"Hey Sasori?"

"WHAT KISAME?"

"how'd you move your hand to hit me if you're tied up?"

"Umm I took my arm apart."

"Sasori you idiot! Take yourself apart and get us out of here!"

"On it."

**With Sasuke…**

"hmm…which ones next?" he asked himself as he crept up behind the confused Akatsuki…or what was left of them.

"You know what's kinda weird?" the woman was stating, "Pein-kun didn't want to join us in our Halloween fun."

"Ah he'll get over it, un. Oh look, hmm! Another pipsqueak!" the blonde guy was pointing to a kid Sasuke recognized to be Kiba's son Yajuu in a werewolf costume, Akamaru walking along beside him.

'_This is my chance._'Sasuke thought as he moved closer to where the other ninjas were hiding and again, he plucked them up one by one.

****

**From Naru-San:** wow what a long chappie, well long for me I guess. Bet your all wondering what's going to happen. Will the 3 tied up escape, are the others okay, will Sakura's kid in the doctors coat get her candy back, why am I writing these stupid questions, and what will be the Akatsuki's punishment!? All these and more will be answered next time. (if I feel like it…) enjoy! Another one coming soon! **Note:** I would have put in the whole curse words but I had to send this to my dad to upload at home from school and the filter wont let any documents with inappropriate language go through…srry hidan-kun!

**Hidan:** you better be!


	6. Uh oh, Halloween with Akatsuki, Pt 2

Ch6

…Uh Oh…Halloween with Akatsuki! Pt 2

**From Naru-san:** ok so I am Soooo lazy…I completely understand if you guys wanna Pm me and be all pissed off like "where's the next chapter!!!!!" although surprisingly no one's done that yet…well its Christmas time and I'm still on Halloween…thank goodness Japan doesn't celebrate thanksgiving or I'd be almost 2 holidays behind lols so you guys have been patient and I'm so glad to have such great fans ^^ enjoy this and I'm going to work my ass off for you to get at least one more up this week!!! Happy holidays and I plan to have that 10K hit avatar up soon too thanks Soooo much for making that all possible…I never thought my first fic would get that many hits!

****

"Here you go young lady…" Sasori grimaced as he handed out candy in front of the Uchiha residence.

"Thank you miss fairy-queen!" the girl giggled back, making the puppet sick and the other frilly dressed Akatsuki laugh.

"Looks like it's finally over un!" Deidara sighed with relief until he saw Sasuke's shadow looming over him.

"Ok nurse Blondie, you return Sakura's kid's candy and Princess Money bags you return Yajuu's"

"But we didn't even get a single piece of candy!!!!!!! NO FAIR UN!" Deidara pouted. "You're meaner than Itachi-kun and I didn't even like him to begin with!"

"Just get going Brat."

"But Danna!"

"Now. You too Kakuzu…"

"But free candy…man it's such a waste."

"You can give it to me Kuzu-teme!" Hidan chimed in with his cutest smile attempting to mooch off the old man in the princess costume. Kakuzu just yanked on Hidan's glittering Angel wings.

"That costume doesn't suit you one bit Baka!"

Sasuke watched as the 2 left grumbling all the way…served them right. Sakura was still pissed, not to mention out to kill him…shouldn't have left…then a thought occurred to him…

_"Those bastards better not eat that candy!!!!!!"_

He quickly conjured up two clones and sent them out after the rouge nins.

**With Deidara…**

_*ding dong!*_

"Um…Excuse me ma'am is your daughter here, yeah?"

"Um yes…" The pink haired woman at the door answered then, looking at Dei suspiciously, "Wait a second!!! You're that rough Iwa Nin that killed Gaara that one time! OMG LEE KILL IT KILLS IT!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait lady you got it all wrong yeah!!! Sasori killed him not me all I did was kidnap him…OH GAWWD THOSE EYEBROWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gah Danna Help meeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Deidara was now lying on the ground crying under a rain of Sakura and Lee's fists. They were just about to leave him alone when Sakura turned around and asked…

"Why did you want to see my daughter…targeting kids now are you??" she pounded him over the head with a hit usually reserved for Naruto.

"I…just wanted…to returns her candy… hmm. Danna took it!...DON'T HURT ME!" Dei squealed as Sakura raised her fist again then she put it down.

"Wait…you mean that redheaded bastards still alive!?"

"Um...Yeah un…and he's not a bastard! He's nice…well sometimes…when we're not fighting…" a confused and embarrassed blonde got up dropped the candy and limped back home leaving Sakura to wonder how the hell that psycho puppet man had lived.

**With Kakuzu…the pretty princess XD**

_*Ding dong!*_

"Here's your kids candy I jacked…" He then turned around and left while Kiba laughed his butt off at the pink Disney princess dress that adorned Asuma's killer.

****

**From Naru-san:** Well I wrote from "With Deidara" on during Spanish class and anyway I think it came out pretty good…No Deidara's were hurt in the making of this chapter…I would never dream of that…*smiles sweetly at hurt Deidara*

**Deidara:** plz don hug meh agains I is hurt un!

**Naru:** oks u did a great acting job

Yeah feeling random today so next chapter can you say "Eggnog" mwahahahahahaha!!! Plus "Sasuke!!!!" double mwahahahahahaha and lets through "Naruto and Sai" in the mix!!! Until next chapter!


	7. The Christmas Party

**CH7**

**The Christmas Party**

**From Naru-San:** Ok you guys have every right to be mad at me…I totally neglected this story… I have this huge procrastinating problem…seriously, just ask Winx. I was searching my computer for something and I came across the document of the last chapter and was like "HOLY SH*T I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE CHRISTMAS!" so here I am apologizing and apologizing again for my lazy-ness…So Gomen nasai! And off to hopefully a quickly updated chapter (hopefully soon followed by another). And again, Sorry!

****

**Several months later…**

Sasuke stared in horror at what once were his kitchen and living room. The blonde pyromaniac and the bluenette were in the kitchen, baking and imploding willy-nilly, Zetsu was tied up with silver and gold tinsel, dead center of the living room. The two immortals were currently singing "Deck the Halls" and decorating the "tree."

Tobi was coloring red and green Christmas ornaments on the walls, and the other guys were all sitting around getting wasted off eggnog, "_Sheesh! It's not even Christmas eve for another week!"_ he thought.

Sasuke grabbed the masked kid around the waist and thrust some 409 into his hand with a rag. "CLEAN THAT UP! NOW!"

"Some one's got a humbug up their ass!" the female giggled from the kitchen. "Must've bitten you pretty hard Mr. Grinch" Sasuke picked up the nearest object, a plate of Deidara's mini pumpkin pies, and chucked it at her. Her hair became "Bronco's colors" (if you know what I mean XD.)

"Hey, un! I worked hard on those! Don't make me blow you sky high!"

"Would you brats shut your pie holes, the Jeff Dunham Christmas special is starting!" the pierced mega drunk yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled puppet boy as he got up with a baseball bat.

"Where're you going Danna?"

"Oh, just out…I've got some unfinished business to take care of…" the redhead replied menacingly as he walked out the front door, not even bothering to close it.

Sasuke ran out after him. "Hey ASSHOLE, just because YOU'RE not paying for the heat DOESN'T' MEAN YOU CAN LEAVE THE DAMN DOORS OPEN!" Sasuke was knocked out…never to be heard from again…end of the story…NOT (don't worry I wouldn't do that to you guys!)

About an hour later Sasuke opened his eyelids to see a giant pumpkin wearing a nurse's hat…"_oh wait that was Tobi"…_and a disgruntled looking blonde chick in a nurse's uniform… "_HOLY CRAP THAT'S DEIDARA! Just how hard did that damn puppet hit me?"_

"Bad news, good news situation, bad news is Sasori-no-Danna killed Jeff Dunham," the blonde sniffled, "good news is…" he was cut off.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE JUST FINE MR. GRUMP PANTS!" Tobi screamed like an over excited two year old. "ALSO WE DECIDED TO THROW A CHRISTMAS PARTY AND WE INVITED ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS FROM THAT BLACK NOTEBOOK THAT SAYS **'PEOPLE I MUST KILL'** ON IT!"

The raven haired ninja paled, then, passed out…_ "Sai… Lee… Naruto… that annoying Hyuuga that thinks he's better than everyone…that weirdo puppet master from sand…oh no… Karin! They're all gonna be at my house…drinking eggnog…near pies!"_

Coming to his senses, he asked "Wh-when is it, you little masked freak?"

"Next week on Christmas eve un, and don't be so mean to Kohai, it's the holidays, yeah!"

"Um…how am I supposed to take you seriously when you're dressed like that?"

Without an answer Deidara stormed off to some other random room, probably to sulk. Sasuke sat up and looked at the time, 7:00 P.M. might as well go back to sleep, might help ignore the torment coming up next week.

**And let us skip to next week, MWHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* damn it why's that always happen?**

"OOOHH, Sasuke-kun, I just love your Christmas tree, I think I saw it eat Suigetsu's hand!" Karin exclaimed as she glommed onto him like always, a blush across her cheeks. Zetsu was biting people left and right, so the night wasn't complete torture, especially when Sai and Naruto went for a closer look and wound up with teeth marks on their faces. They were still sitting in the corner fighting over who was better at bandaging who. Sakura wasn't even attempting to help them, and Lee was talking to Kankuro about training methods.

Most of the Akatsuki were behaving, although Sasori and Kakuzu had been arrested for robbery and "inappropriate 'puppet master style' pranks."

Sai had gotten out of the corner and walked over to Deidara, telling him what a *looks at book* beautiful hostess she was.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN DAMN YOU SO STOP SAYING THAT! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE WEIRDO BEFORE I SICK TOBI ON YOUR ASS!" at least the good boy had some uses.

"_Maybe I can use him to get Karin off me…_"Sasuke mused while sipping his eggnog. Neji was in the opposite corner of Naruto attempting to glare menacingly at the Uchiha, of course Sasuke was ignoring him so it didn't matter. While Sasuke stood there lost in thought some shouting began to break through, bringing him back to the party. Hidan had apparently, in his drunken state, poured the pudding all over sakura's party dress. Fists were already flying, as well as food. The remaining Akatsuki tried desperately to hold the Jashinist back, while Lee yelled at Hidan for upsetting his wife, not even trying to restrain her, what idiot would with her strength.

Finally, a pie was dumped down her front and she lost it ripping the immortals head off. Sasuke just lazily pulled out his cell phone and did what he always did in times of Sakura induced distress, called Sensei.

Kakashi's signature "Yo" came over the other end of the line. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Same as always, Sakura's flown off the handle and is beating some poor guy up…just get over to my house and stop it would ya, we don't really need the A.N.B.U. to get involved again…"

Kakashi audibly sighed "Alright, I'll be there in a moment. Audios!" Sasuke face-palmed, "Damn_ him for being so calm…"_

Kakashi arrived moments later casting a feather genjustsu on all the party guests, aside from Sasuke, causing them all to fall asleep. Sasuke left the Akatsuki where they had fallen and helped Kakashi get the others home. _"At least this nightmare was over…now please… please don't let there be a New Year's celebration!"_

****

**From Naru-san:** What kind of authoress would I be if there wasn't a New Year's chapter…

**Sasuke: **a kind one!

**Me:** not a chance you should know by now that I'm evil and have been stealing all you coffee to write this damn thing!

**Sasuke:** YOU THIEF! NO WONDER MY LIFE SUCKS, YOU'RE HYPER AGAIN AREN'T YOU!

**Me: ***Jittery* No…

Anyways Sorry about the long wait, but that reminds me I need some coffee…brb…I've been writing this thing since 4:30 A.M. I spent the rest of my time Playing RuneScape all night…it's almost 7 now! Damn! First all nighter in a long time XD

**Sasuke:** Maybe that's a good thing, when you get your sleep you forget to torture me…

**Me:** Oh Sasuke, what am I going to do with you next…?


End file.
